Every Rose has it's Thorn (A Dramione Story)
by slytherinsheir36
Summary: A year after the War and the magical world has become alive once again, including Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With the return of the previous 7th years, lifelong friendships will break and others will bloom, but one relationship in particular will blossom like a Rose. But whats a beautiful blooming rose without a few sharp thorns?
1. Returning to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter or any of it's characters, credit to my lord and saviour JK Rowling for that! The story line in this fic though, that's mine.**

ooOOoo

After the fall of the Dark Lord, the Magical World had once again become vibrant. The streets of Diagon Alley which had been stripped of it's energy during the War had become littered with colour and noise once more. There wasn't a single shop left vacant. Bright signs and notices caught the eyes of the passerbyes. One sign in particular caught the eye of a very special young witch.

Hermione Granger stood rooted to the spot, eyes wide at the site before her, '53% off all books in store now.' She felt warmth in her fingertips. Her senses longed to hold an old musty book. And just as she took a step forward, a step forward to relieve her urge, a redheaded figure fell in front of her.

Ron Weasley had looked over at Hermione, had gotten nervous, and had somehow managed to knot together his gangly set of legs, causing him to fall in slump before Hermione, crushing her foot in the process.

Hermione snarled, "ouch Ron that was my foot!"

"Sorry sorry," the redhead scrambled for words.

Ever since their kiss in the chamber last year, there had been an unsettled aura between the pair. Both were undecided on their feelings for each other. Something Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was most dismal about. He wanted his best friends back. He wanted them to talk without there being an awkward sense between them.

"Come on you two," Harry growled at the hopeless pair, "let's go buy all our school books."

At that Hermione snapped out of her trance and nodded, a small smile had begun playing on her lips. Having missed their last school year, fighting wars and what not, Professor Mcgonagall, the new headmistress of Hogwarts, had allowed all the previous 7th years to return to Hogwarts and complete their final year properly. It was not compulsory, but Hermione knew that many of her fellow witches and wizards would be returning.

Hermione linked arms with Harry and a very skeptical Ron who was still dusting himself off, and the trio walked into Flourish and Blotts, Diagon Alley's most finest book shop. Yet they never expected to meet a platinum blonde haired boy among the rows of books.

"Malfoy!" Ron spluttered aggressively.

The blonde boy spun around, clutching a handful of magical school books. The site before the trio shocked them. They hadn't seen Draco Malfoy since the war, but of course they knew the reason why. Ever since the defeat of Voldemort, the Malfoy family had been lying very low. However this did not stop the arrest of Draco's parents. His father, Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to life in Azkaban as recompense for his crimes. His mother, Narcissa Malfoy was sentenced to 6 months in Azkaban with the promise of community service work after her release. Rumour has it that the Minister for Magic struck a bargain with Narcissa; if she divulged information on the remaining Death Eaters who were still in hiding, her sentence would be minimal, or so writes the poison-pen journalist, Rita Skeeter. And lastly their son, Draco, was let off as their was no clear evidence that he had committed the crimes that were plastered to his name.

Standing next to Draco was a dark skinned male, known as Blaise Zabini. Blaise is now the only friend of Draco's, as his once staunch pals; Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, had both been killed in the war. And much to the delight of Draco, Pansy Parkinson, the crazy girl in Slytherin who had always begged for his attention had been sentenced to to 8 years in Azkaban after it was confirmed that she had used the Cruciatus Curse. Blaise was all he had left.

Draco looked down at his shoes when he noticed who had called his name. He hadn't said a lot to anyone after the war, he only spoke to Blaise, and even then, he kept talking to a minimum. Blaise stepped up for his friend and politely smiled at the trio, not saying a word himself. However this caused a disapproving look from Ron who had begun to go red in the face. Harry gripped on to the bottom of his friends shirt to prevent him lunging forward and starting a brawl in the middle of the book store.

Harry began whispering something to Ron, which the others including Hermione could not hear. Unsure of what to do, Hermione's eyes left Blaise and drifted over to meet the figure that had gotten Ron so worked up. She examined Draco, starting with the books in his hands, which obviously meant that he would be returning to re-sit his final year at Hogwarts. Perhaps the site of this was the reason behind Ron's sudden anger or maybe seeing Draco had reminded Ron of his brother Fred who had fallen at the hands of the Death Eaters. Either way, Hermione and Harry needed to remove Ron from the store, otherwise they would be removing Draco's pummeled body instead.

Harry began pulling Ron back, retreating to the door they had just entered through. Hermione began retreating also, but stopped dead in her tracks when a loud eruption of swear words and threats began pouring from Ron's mouth. Ron was shouting at the top of his lungs, throwing curse word, after curse word at the blonde boy. With one last yank Harry was able to pull an erupting Ron from the store and push him out on to the cobbled street.

Hermione's shoulders relaxed when Ron was outside and a large breath she didn't realize she had been holding finally escaped her mouth. She drew her sweaty palm up to her forehead and retrieved an escaped curl that had managed to break free from her pony tail. Hermione looked up apprehensively at the two boys who were both staring aimlessly towards the ground.

Hermione couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for the boys, especially for Draco who had been the target of Ron's words... No, she takes that back. Why should she feel guilty or bad for Draco, he deserved everything he got. He may have been cleared of all charges but he was still just as guilty as his parents.

At this thought, Draco looked up at Hermione who was still battling with her inner thoughts. She too looked once again in their direction and caught the eyes of Draco. His face looked like it had been carved out of marble. His features were stiff and Hermione could make out the strain in his jaw as he tensed. Finally Draco dropped his gaze and walked away, proceeding to bury himself further into the shop, disappearing into the endless rows of books. Hermione watched as Blaise bowed his head in her direction, not allowing his eyes to meet hers, and stalked off in the direction Draco had headed. She was left standing alone.

Out on the street, Ron's temper was ceasing. Yet in his anger he had managed to push over a basket of discounted cleansweep 7 broomsticks and a cage full of brown tawny owls which escaped their cage and flew off into the crisp autumn sky. The shopkeeper was most unhappy.

Hermione emerged from the bookstore carrying three sets of the required school books for their NEWT level classes. She went over to Ron who was leaned up against a lamp post. Ron was watching Harry apologize greatly to the shopkeeper and saw Harry even hand him money as compensation for the escape of his owls. The man finally threw up his hands in distress one last time and stormed back into his shop.

As the trio walked down the path, none of them spoke a word. All was quiet between them. The loud murmuring of excited students collecting their supplies for their return to Hogwarts, filled their ear drums. This in some way lightened the mood between the friends. Harry gestured towards an ice-cream cart which was situated next to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The three of them purchased an ice-cream each and went and sat on a waist-high wall where they watched the world move around them.

Ron, to Harry and Hermione's surprise was the first to speak, "do you think we can still make the quidditch team this year Harry?"

Hermione smiled, of course their conversation was brought to quidditch, but if it was going to calm Ron, she didn't mind one bit. However, any mention of quidditch was a signal for her to take her leave from the conversation, so she propped up one of her new school books and began reading.

ooOOoo

"Harry James Potter!" "Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Hermione's shouts filled the entire Borrow. "You two better be wide awake and have everything all ready to go by the time I come up there!"

"If it's not mum, it's Ginny and if it's not Ginny, it's bloody Hermione!" Ron groaned, as he proceeded to pull his blankets over his face in hope to block out Hermione's shouts.

Harry snickered to himself, but felt his stomach flip at the mention of Ginny. Like Ron and Hermione, both Ginny and Harry had been confused about their feelings for one another after the War, but at least they didn't make it obvious like the other two, they still acted normal and friendly when they were with each other.

Just as the thought of Ginny was crossing Harry's mind, the door to Ron's room crashed open, revealing the women of the house; Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley.

Hermione made her way over to the redheaded boy who was cowering under his blankets and began hitting what she assumed was his head with a lumpy pillow, "will you get up!" Hermione shrieked, "we have less than an hour to be at the station, do you really want to miss the train!"

Ginny saw that Ron and Harry were making no effort to get up, so smiling maliciously she strided over to the only window of the room, which was now shared by both Harry and Ron, and pulled back the orange curtains. The light streamed into the room, blinding a very abhorrent Ron who dove deeper under the covers.

This time Mrs Weasley spoke up, "breakfast is on the table boys, and you two would do good to get up now, unless you want to go off to Hogwarts unfed."

At this Ron shot up, pushed past a hot faced Hermione, scowled at a grinning Ginny, and tumbled out the door and traipsed down the stairs. The others, shaking their heads, followed him down.

ooOOoo

How they made the train on time after such a full on morning completely astonished them. They had left the Borrow at 10:55, which left five minutes to make it to London and board the Hogwarts Express. However as they were all of age, and had their apparition licences, it only took a second to transport themselves to King's Cross station.

Molly, Arthur and George, who had decided to tag along and see them off, all said their final goodbyes to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Mrs Weasley made her final explicit note for them to stay out of trouble and they clambered on board. The door shut behind the four and they turned and faced the group they had just left behind on the platform. All three were waving cheerfully to them, which they all returned, and the Hogwarts Express left Platform nine and three-quarters at 11:00.

ooOOoo

"Come on this way," Harry led them down the carriage in search of an empty compartment.

On the way to find a compartment, many of the younger students stopped and stared at the four of them, in their eyes they were the heroes who had defeated the Dark Lord and made the Magical World a better place. The title of, 'hero,' will be stuck to their names forever.

As they made their way further through the carriage, they started to see all the older students they had grown up with. Everyone greeted them, smiling and waving at the four of them. And it wasn't until the reached the compartments of the returning students did the real party start.

Hermione had been right in thinking that every previous 7th year would mostly likely return, well, the ones that had survived the War. Including a round-faced boy known as Neville Longbottom, both the Patil twins; Parvati and Padma. Sandy haired, Seamus Finnigan had also returned, along with his best friend Dean Thomas. Romilda Vane stood next to the Patil twins. Hufflepuff, Susan Bones, was holding hands with Ravenclaw, Terry Boot. Cormac McLaggen could be seen over the heads of the other students. Hannah Abbot and Cho Chang had also returned. Luna Lovegood, who was in Ginny's year was also sitting among the returners.

Their friends, swarmed the four of them, and it wasn't until the arrival of two boys in particular that the carriage of returning students finally calmed down and became dead silent.

Draco and Blaise were returning to Hogwarts as the only returning Slytherins. Most likely because many had died in the War or had been chucked in Azkaban. They had arrived together at King's Cross as Draco had been staying with Blaise over the summer as he would be all alone at his manor. The boys had planned to keep their heads down and not draw attention to themselves, for obvious reasons. But walking in on a compartment full of the returning students was definitely not a way of lying low.

Blaise took it upon himself to move himself and Draco through the mass of students down to an empty compartment as Draco had sort of froze under the stare of their peers.

"Well if it isn't the snake of Hogwarts," someone shouted.

"Why would he come back?" another murmured.

Angry whispers filled the compartment, targeting the blonde boy who was being practically dragged down the train but a hot faced Blaise. But Blaise froze when he realized who he would have to pass to get to the empty compartment.

There stood the Golden Trio.

"Excuse me," Blaise stuttered nervously to the trio.

"And where do you think you're going, who the hell would have even invited you two, especially him," Ron gestured towards Draco, "back to Hogwarts,"

Harry decided this time, he would not make Ron stand down, so he backed behind Ron slightly, which Hermione had noticed, coward! She would not just stand there and back away like Harry, she needed to say something.

"Everyone is entitled to an education Ron," Hermione managed to squeak.

This statement caused everyone's mouths to fall open. Including the two boys that were in the spotlight. Draco looked up at her, wondering why on earth the muggle born would defend him. Him, Draco Malfoy, the boy who had made her life hell for six years and went round telling everyone she was a dirty great mudblood.

Hermione was staring at her shoes, mentally face palming herself for speaking, 'damn it Hermione why do you always have to speak out of term,' she argued with herself.

"HERMIONE, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO HE IS AND WHAT HE'S DONE?" Ron roared, "WHY SHOULD THE FERRET BE ENTITLED TO A BLOODY EDUCATION, LET ALONE ONE AT HOGWARTS, WHICH HE HIMSELF HELPED TO DESTROY?"

"I'm not defending him Ron," whoop there goes Draco's thought of her defending him.

"It bloody sounds like it," Ron had begun to calm down a little.

"I was just merely suggesting-" Hermione was cut short by Harry, who had finally decided to step in.

"Ron, just let them pass, we are almost at Hogwarts," Harry gestured to the dark clouds on the horizon that symbolized their soon arrival.

Ron glared at Draco. He must have agreed with Harry however, and decided to leave it, because next minute Draco had been shoved into a compartment door after Ron had roughly pushed past him, making for an empty compartment at the end of the train. Harry followed suit, gesturing at Ginny and Hermione to come also. Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pursued down to the compartment the others had entered in. Neville, Dean, Seamus and Luna also went down to the compartment and joined their fellow friends.

Blaise finally become unstuck from his stiff position and signaled Draco to follow him to another compartment.

Draco hated it. He hated being treated like something nasty that was stuck under Weasley's shoe, he hated having to have Blaise back him up because he was unable to handle things for himself. He just hated it. The all mighty Draco Malfoy falling to Weasley's remarks. Pitiful. Draco hadn't realised that while he was battling with his thoughts, the train had stopped and they had arrived at Hogsmeade station.

Thestral carriages were waiting for their arrival which now, most students could see, having witnessed their friends die during the War. The carriages took them on a winding path which curved right up to Hogwarts, which Draco was certain, would be the death of him.

ooOOoo

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my fic. Please let me know what you thought of it! Favourite, review, and all that jazz.**

 **Im merely an amatuer writer, so positive critisism is always helpful!**

 **slytherinsheir36**


	2. A Shared Dormitory

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the Queen JK, except of course the plot, that's mine**

ooOOoo

Attention, can I have everyone's attention."

The Great Hall fell silent. All the heads in the hall adjusted their gaze to the podium that was occupied by an old witch in striking teal robes. Professor Mcgonagall, now the headmistress of Hogwarts, was standing before the crowd of students, a line of first years standing beside her.

The returned 7th years and the other students in the hall knew this part all too well. One by one the first years would sit on a stool and be sorted into one of the four Hogwarts houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. These houses would be there homes, friends and family for their duration at Hogwarts.

Hermione who was sitting between Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table beamed up at the first years to reassure them that their stay at Hogwarts would be nothing less than magical.

After the sorting had taken place, professor Mcgonagall delivered the usual start of term notices; "no student is permitted to enter the forbidden forest. House quidditch trials will be held on the 10th of September. And finally, house points will be rewarded for your triumphs while any rule breaking will lose house points."

Mcgonagall's eyes fell on the trio and gave them the, 'you've already broken every rule that was ever made so don't go round encouraging the younger students to do so also,' kind of look.

"And one last thing before we begin our wonderful feast. As most of you know, a terrifying ordeal occurred last year here at Hogwarts, so I ask this of all of you, please do not ask the older students or teachers about the nightmare that tore through these walls, you have no right to ask them. Be thankful that you aren't aware of what occurred and leave it at that. I don't want our older students made to relive the pain they have tried to put behind them just because of your curiosity!"

Once Professor Mcgonagall had sat back down, the tables became ladened with endless amounts food, all just as mouthwatering as the next. Hermione had taken a piece of chicken pie which was just about to make her plate when Ron accidently knocked it from her grasp. In an attempt to retrieve his fourth sausage, Ron's fork had collided with Hermione's and sent her chicken pie splattering to the table.

This caused those that had witnessed the incident to burst out in hysterics, laughing at an embarrassed Ron and an equally embarrassed Hermione who was now wearing her chicken pie.

After the talk had died down, and everyone was full, Professor Mcgonagall stood up once again and addressed the students.

"I ask if the returned 7th years could stay behind, while the heads of houses escort the others back to their dormitories, goodnight."

Ginny was assigned as Gryffindor house's head prefect for this year as she was a true 7th year and Professor Mcgonagall deemed it unfair if the returned 7th years took the opportunity of a leadership position from them. So following Mcgonagall's orders, Ginny ordered Gryffindor house to make their way out of the hall and follow her to Gryffindor tower.

Once the younger students had piled out of the great hall and all who remained was the returned 7th years, Professor Mcgonagall got up and smiled down at them all. There was a long wait before she said anything, perhaps seeing them this close made her recollect the memories of last year.

"I have called you all hear as I have an announcement to make regarding your dormitories," Professor Mcgonagall finally came round to say. "Due to the fact that your normal house dormitories were only built to provide seven rooms for both females and males, another room cannot be added to allow room for what you'll be known as now; the 8th years."

A few gasps broke out amongst the students.

"Professor are you saying we cannot stay with our own house?" Burst out Cho.

"Professor why can't we just share with the 7th years then?" Said Seamus in his normal quirky Irish accent.

"Now really it is not something to get all huffy about. We have just created another common room here in the castle that will provide you all with your sleeping arrangements," Professor Mcgonagall managed to cut in over the babble of the students.

"Professor, are you saying that we will all stay in one common room together, live together and.."

"Yes Mr. Weasley that is exactly what i'm saying."

"But we are all from different houses Professor, we can't possibly.."

"Thank you for that brilliant observation Mr. Potter but i'm afraid you must."

Just as Professor Mcgonagall was about to retaliate with another student, a girl began to shriek at the top of her lungs. No one could have guessed that the small girl, Hannah Abbot, from Hufflepuff could have had such a loud scream.

"THERE IS NO WAY I WILL BE LIVING IN THE SAME SPACE AS HIM!"

The students and Professor Mcgonagall turned to look at the girl who was making the china that was left behind after the feast, rattle. But now they all understood why. Hannah was glaring at Draco Malfoy, her hands in fists shaking at her sides.

"YOU'RE.. YOU'RE THE REASON I CANNOT SLEEP AT NIGHT, YOU'RE THE REASON I SEE ALL MY DEAD FRIENDS IN MY DREAMS," tears had begun spilling from her brown eyes, as she went on, "IF YOU THINK PROFESSOR THAT I'M GOING TO BE STAYING IN A ROOM ANYWHERE NEAR HIM, YOU HAVE COMPLETELY LOST IT!"

No one knew what to say or do, even Professor Mcgonagall was completely unsure of how to approach this. Hannah however had choked on her last words and fell in a slump to the floor, tears uncontrollably flowed from her eyes. Hermione rushed to Hannah's side, closely followed by Neville who put his hand in Hannah's and began making small circles on her wrist with his thumb.

Hermione, who was still at Hannah's side, looked up at the boy Hannah had just been firing at. The figure before her was defeated, he could barely manage to stand tall, he held the side of a table for support. His empty eyes were cushioned by dark under eye circles which stood out even more as his once fair skinned face had gone as pale as death itself. Hermione hadn't really noticed on the train or at Diagon Alley, but his hair wasn't slicked back in its normal Malfoy manner. It was silky and messy, falling at different angles on his head.

Before Hermione could examine another feature, Draco spun around and hastily walked from the Great Hall. Blaise began to run after him when Professor Mcgonagall called out to him.

"Mr. Zabini, the 8th year common room is the room of requirement, it will automatically let you and Mr. Malfoy in, please feel free to take all the time you need," she gestured at the door Draco had just walked through.

"Thank you Professor," Blaise said before he too exited through the door.

This conversation between the pair gave a clear indication to everyone, including Hannah, that Draco Malfoy would be definitely staying with them. Hannah let out more deep sobs.

ooOOoo

"Draco, are you out here?" Blaise had exited the Great Hall and was now on the search for his blonde, grey eyed friend.

Blaise had no idea which direction Draco had gone in, he just hoped he hadn't gone outside, as he didn't exactly feel like a late evening stroll around the grounds.

Blaise walked around for a while, hoping that his friend would show up soon, it was getting late, and Draco didn't know the place of their new common room. He stopped and leant against a smiling gargoyle, where would Draco go if he was upset, Blaise thought. But he suddenly stopped thinking when a bushy haired something walked into him.

"Ow gerrof!" yelled Blaise as he attempted to detangle himself from the thing that had just fallen on him.

"Argh stop, that was my hair!" yelled a very baffled Hermione.

"Granger...what are you doing?" Finally breaking free from underneath Hermione.

"Looking for you and Malfoy of course!" She huffed back, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Ugh why?" Blaise had finally gotten to his feet and had begun dusting himself off.

"Believe me, I would much rather be sitting with my best friends by the fire, a book in hand, but I was told by Professor Mcgonagall to come find you two and escort you back to our shared," she shivered at the thought, "common room."

"How on earth did you find me?"

"That's besides the point, come on we have to go get him and then go back to the common room."

"Get him?" "Get Draco?" "You know where he is?"

"Whats with all these questions, hurry up!" And Hermione started for the staircase at the end of the hall.

Blaise kept a fair distance behind Hermione, trailing behind her, he wondered where the hell they were going. But then he realised, where does Draco like to go when he's feeling down? The bloody astronomy tower, of course! But how does she know that, he thought as he looked at the bushy haired figure in front of him.

"Oi Granger.."

"Shh or we will be caught by Filch," Hermione hushed back.

She stopped at the foot of the astronomy tower. "You go get him and take him back to the common room, at this hour," she gestured to her watch, "most of them will be in bed so you won't have any trouble."

As soon as she said this, she sped off in the direction of the room of requirement, leaving a very befuddled Blaise behind.

Blaise made his way up the stairs of the tallest tower of Hogwarts which spiraled up. He always hated walking up, it made him dizzy and nauseous. The things he bloody does for this boy, he thought.

He finally reached the platform which opened up to a huge stone room. Draco's silhouette could be made out in the moonlight.

"Come on mate, let's go to bed."

ooOOoo

The first day of Classes was always Hermione's favourite. She loved grasping her freshly printed timetable from Professor Mcgonagall and admiring the black ink that spelt out her classes for the year. She was taking her classes very seriously this year, not that she didn't every other year, but this was the year that was exceptionally important. She would be taking her NEWTS and the results of these would be absolutely crucial for her career path. She'd always dreamt of becoming a healer, she loved to help people. Except well, her two best friends, and even the minister for magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, continued to nag her about becoming an auror.

After the war, all three of them, including a few of the other 8th years were given a definite spot in auror training which would take place after they finish their last year at Hogwarts. They had all accepted right then and there, everyone but Hermione. Kingsley had kindly allowed Hermione the whole year to decide whether she wanted to accept the spot or not.

Hermione who hadn't noticed she'd been gripping her timetable a little too tightly at the thought of choosing her career, was brought out of her trance by Ron who had nervously asked her to pass the marmalade.

"Where in Merlin's beard were you lot last night?" Ginny came thundering over to the Gryffindor table, escorting the new Gryffindor first years, who had obviously forgotten their way to the Great Hall. "I waited up for you guys and ended up spending my first night back at Hogwarts on the couch!"

"Gin, you won't believe it, Mcgonagall has kicked us out of Gryffindor tower and has made us share a room with all the other 8th years!" Ron managed to say through a mouthful of marmalade toast.

"What, that's barking mad!" Ginny retorted. "Wait by all the 8th years you don't mean.."

"Yes, we mean the snake from the snake house Ginny," Ron finished for her, "he sleeps exactly two beds away from me, the nerve of Professor Mcgonagall!"

"I'm sure Malfoy isn't too happy with the sleeping arrangements either Ronald," barked Hermione.

"Yeah well if he doesn't like it then why doesn't he just leave Hogwarts?"

"Ron, if you don't like it that much then why don't you just leave?" At this Hermione gathered up her books, flicked the piece of toast out of Ron's hand and left the Gryffindor table.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with her?" Ron stammered, clearly embarrassed about the whole situation.

Harry and Ginny smirked at each other. This was going to be a very long year.

ooOOoo

 **Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, yes I know there has not been much Dramione as of yet, but hey that does not just appear out of thin air! Let me know what you thought of it by reviewing!**

 **slytherinsheir36**


	3. Gossip Sessions in the Library

**Disclaimer: So, I didn't own the world of Harry Potter before, and look at that, I still don't own it now. All the credit goes to JK for that! However the plot was mine before and guess what, it's still mine now.**

ooOOoo

The first week of classes had flown by, however the pile of homework the 8th years had already received was enough to keep the attention off Draco Malfoy, which he was very glad about. Most nights many of the 8th years had their heads in books, scribbling furiously the properties of foreign plants, working out difficult arithmetic problems and attempting to remember the process for wandless magic.

Harry and Ron sat by the fire of their common room, taking a break from homework, and playing a game of wizard's chess. They were both thoroughly over page turning and quill writing.

"Harry, why are we still even here?" Ron muttered sourly.

"We were guaranteed a spot in auror training if we finished our NEWTS Ron, we can't just give up now," replied Harry.

"Even so, it's been a week and I already want to turn my books into radishes," Ron said distastefully.

At this, a book slammed on to the table causing the chess pieces to scurry off the board in fright.

"You two aren't thinking about leaving school are you?" Scolded Hermione.

"Well..," Ron began to start.

"No, no, Hermione, we most certainly are not thinking about leaving school," Harry kicked Ron under the table.

Both boys beamed up at Hermione, "well good because your academics is vital for auror work and also I don't think I could stand being in this common room without you both."

"Oh don't worry Hermione I won't leave you," Ron said proudly, but immediately went red in the face. "We, we won't leave you," Ron pretended to correct himself, "right Harry?"

Harry who found this all too amusing nodded in agreement. Hermione stifled a snicker, "well if you two don't mind i'll be going to the.."

"Library!" The boys said in unison.

Hermione huffed, "yes the library, i'll see you both at dinner."

ooOOoo

It was 4:30 in the evening and having finished all her homework already Hermione thought she'd treat herself to a few hours in the library. The library was her safe haven, and she'd never admit it to them, but it was a place she could get away from Harry and Ron for a while. She loved them dearly but she did occasionally want some alone time.

When Hermione reached the library, she considered turning back to the common room. Her quiet safe haven was packed with Ravenclaw students, every table was occupied.

Madame Prince stood at the entrance and when she saw Hermione she puffed up her chest, "Miss Granger, i'm afraid I cannot allow you to enter, too many people are occupying the library at this hour."

Since when has there been a limit to how many people can be in the library at once, thought Hermione. "Madame Prince, if you don't mind me asking, what are so many Ravenclaws doing in there?"

Madame Prince looked as if she did mind Hermione asking, but grumpily replied, "well miss Granger, Peeves seems be lurking around the Ravenclaw tower entrance, not letting them enter their common room, so most came down here as they insisted they must study."

Bloody Peeves, thought Hermione, "Really Madame Prince I won't be a bother, i'm sure I could fit in somewhere."

"Be that as it may miss Granger, but there is really no room left."

Hermione studied the scene of the library until her eyes landed on a table only occupied by one.

"There, there's room over there," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"My dear," Madame Prince began to cackle, "you are welcome to share that spot, go right ahead."

Hermione couldn't understand what was so funny and why Madam Prince had originally told her she couldn't enter. But as she entered the space and drew closer to the table, she understood why. She stopped, dread flushed over her.

Draco Malfoy sat at the only available table, engrossed in a book thick enough to be Hermione's favourite book of all time, Hogwarts: A History. Draco seemed too busy with his book to notice the heated stares the Ravenclaw students were giving him and was even too buried in his book to notice Hermione standing dumbstruck no more than ten feet away from him.

Hermione knew she couldn't turn back, the Ravenclaws would see her as a coward if she retreated. There was really only one thing she could do without resorting to such a cowardly act of fleeing, and that was to pluck up her Gryffindor courage and just sit down.

Hermione finally decided to continue over, she was standing a little awkwardly, waiting for the acceptance to sit down, but Draco did not stir from his book. But then she realised, why should she need his permission to sit down, it's not like he owned the place, she had just the same right to sit here as he did. So concluding this Hermione pulled out the chair, which was the furthest away from Draco, and sat down.

The noise of Hermione getting out her books was enough to finally bring Draco out of his trance. He hadn't been reading at all, rather staring at a page and thinking of his mother who would be currently sitting in an Azkaban cell, probably fretting over her nails being too dirty or her hair being too greasy. When he looked up from his book, he never in a million years expected Hermione Granger to be sitting opposite him at the head of the table.

Hermione had pulled out her copy of Hogwarts: A History, and had begun reading. Not once did she peep her eyes over to the blonde boy who sat there with a questioning gaze, she wouldn't allow herself too.

But when a group of fifth year Ravenclaws deliberately walked over to the rows of books by their table, Hermione stopped being stubborn and finally looked up. They had begun purposely raising their voices loud enough for Draco to over hear them.

"I heard his mum threatened the minister."

"Of course, how else would the death eater have been released and not charged!"

"He has the slimy mark, he should have gone down with the rest of them!"

Hermione watched helplessly at a shattering Draco. At the mention of his dark mark, he had even reached for his sleeve and pulled it down so it was fully covering his mark.

Why wasn't he saying anything, thought Hermione. He wasn't even defending himself! But now that she thought about it, she hadn't heard Draco talk since he'd been back at Hogwarts. Blaise had always stood up for him, 'well,' Hermione thought, 'he could really use you right now Blaise!'

Hermione noticed Draco's hands had curled into fists, his knuckles turning white. As uncomfortable as this made her, she would have to say something. And just before another fifth year could add something else to their malicious conversation Hermione got up and walked over to the Ravenclaws.

"Perhaps you should be focusing more on your studies rather than tormenting someone for your own pleasure," Hermione snapped.

The Ravenclaws went white in the face, they all looked up to Hermione Granger, she was the brightest witch of her age, something the Ravenclaws stride to be. They all nodded in agreement, completely baffled that she had stood up for the death eater, and walked off, hastily muttering amongst themselves.

Hermione returned to her seat, not once looking at Draco and began reading her book once more.

She was just about to start the next chapter when a cracked voice came from the other end of the table.

"I didn't need your help," Draco muttered angrily.

So he could still talk thought Hermione. Funny that.

"Oh you thought I was helping you?" Hermione fiercely snapped back, "I purely did that for my own gain, I came to the library for peace and quiet not a gossip session, mind you, gossip is normally false information."

Draco's features had become hard. Hermione knew she had gone too far. Of course what she said was not true. She had actually defended him. Why? She didn't know. He deserved everything he got for getting mixed up with that death eater crap.

Just as Hermione contemplated apologizing, Draco had got up and hastily left the library. He didn't even bother to put his books away or push in his chair. He just left. This of course put a giant sized lump in Hermione's throat, guilt washed over and she began hitting herself for even entering the library.

ooOOoo

At 7:00 Hermione had made her way down to the great hall for dinner. At the foot of the stairs she bumped into Ginny who she was more than happy to see. She felt like she never got to see her good friend anymore, what with Ginny's prefect duties and them living in different dormitories now. Ginny began madly talking about Harry, who of course, she was madly in love with.

The pair entered the hall attached at the hip, giggling like two school girls swooning over their high school crushes. However, Hermione's girly antics ceased when her eyes caught two cold, grey ones. She immediately felt terrible, drowning in guilt once more. After what seemed like forever Draco finally averted his eyes back to his plate.

He and Blaise sat by themselves at the end of the Slytherin table, even the slytherins wanted nothing to do with the pair.

Hermione considered telling Ginny about her encounter with Malfoy but as she began to open her mouth, Ron walked up to them.

"Hey Gin, mind if I steal Hermione away from you?"

Hermione's heart dropped. Now, after all this time he was ready to talk to her. Oh for pete's sake, brilliant timing Ronald, she thought.

Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and spun her around, directing her back out of the great hall. However, what Hermione didn't notice on her departure from the great hall was that the same cold, grey eyes followed her every move.

ooOOoo

 **This chapter was slightly shorter than the others, I decided to leave you on a bit of a cliffhanger. Finally a Dramione interaction! Let me know what you thought by reviewing and make sure you follow so you don't miss chapter 4 which will be up in the next few days.**

 **Slytherinsheir36**


	4. A Mutual Understanding

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I could never come up with a story as brilliant as Harry Potter, all the credit goes to JK Rowling. All the characters, places, and everything is hers, except the plot line, that's all mine.**

ooOOoo

Hermione's heart begun a synchronized pounding to match the throbbing in her head. A mere five minutes ago she had stood outside the great hall waiting for Ron to confess his feelings for her... which did not come. Instead of confessing feelings for her, he had admitted having new feelings for one of the Patil twins, which one... Hermione couldn't remember, she had zoned out by that stage.

"Hermione, i'm sorry, I just don't think we fit ya' know, we are too incompatible, it just wouldn't work." Ron's words played in Hermione's mind.

She had of course agreed with Ron, and even slipped in that she too had expressed feelings towards another man, but of course, there was no other, there was only Ron. She thought by admitting that she also had feelings for another, it would spike Ron's jealousy, but it only did the opposite. He went on to say that it was good that they had both moved on and he was now happy they could continue to be the best friends they once were. Ha! The irony!

After Ron had given her, what he called, 'a friendly embrace,' he announced that they should get back to the feast. She nodded and faked a smile to put him at ease, and they walked back into the great hall.

If the talk with Ron was bad, their entry into the hall made Hermione want to punch the red head square in the face. Many of the students had begun cheering, most using the common cat call of, 'Weasley is our king.' The Slytherin's wolf whistles also competed with the applause the pair were receiving. They had obviously all thought by Ron's smug face and their past history that they had finally agreed to date. Well, thought Hermione, how wrong they all were... how wrong she was.

Tears had begun threatening to spill from her eyes, and finally noticing this, the hall of students began to fall silent. Hermione tried to choke back a trembling cry which was bound to escape her lips if the hall didn't stop looking at her, even the teachers looked sympathetically towards her.

When Hermione and Ron had both finally reached their seats and sat down, the hall was brought to life once again. The students went back to their meals and to their happy chatter.

Hermione looked up at the girl sitting beside her, Ginny's face was as red as her hair. And through gritted teeth she managed to say, "wait till I get my hands on that idiot, I will kill him, I swear I'll kill him, how thick can he get!"

Hermione turned back to her plate. She wanted to leave. She wanted to leave the hall and all its sympathetic stares. She didn't need them, she was fine. 'And now i'm lying to myself,' she groaned inwardly.

"Gin, i'm going to head back to my common room," but seeing Ginny's concerned expression she added, "don't worry, i'll be fine, I have a lot of study I can do."

Ginny nodded and Hermione rose from the table and was just about to leave when Harry had stood from his place also. He went over to her and gave her a very unexpected brotherly hug before whispering in her ear, "I'll bring up some food for you later."

Hermione thanked him and not sparing a backwards glance at Ron walked out of the great hall.

Once Hermione had left, Draco had turned to Blaise who was tackling a piece of steak which was not being obedient under his knife. "The oaf, he publicly humiliated her!"

Blaise almost choked on the piece of steak he had jammed into his mouth. Draco had finally spoke to him without him having to start the conversation. He looked up at the blonde boy, gravy stuck to his lips, "you all good Drakey?"

This had obviously been the wrong thing to say, as Draco sneered and left the Slytherin table, leaving Blaise alone. He mentally kicked himself.

ooOOoo

Up at the 8th years' dormitory Hermione had sunk into a chair next to the fire, she had her copy of Hogwarts: A history opened on her lap, yet she was paying no attention to it. She watched the flames dance an informal waltz and thought back to Ron's words, 'we are too incompatible.'

"DIFFERENCES DON'T MATTER!" She screamed at the flames.

Hermione began to shamley wonder if it was because of her blood that Ron had basically rejected her, but gave up on this idea as she knew Ron was not a prejudice jerk. While swapping this idea for another, she didn't hear the door to the room of requirement open.

"Wanna... go for a walk?" Hermione jumped and snapped her head towards the croaky voice. Seeing the owner of the voice made her jaw drop open. Draco Malfoy stood little more than 12 feet away, brushing the back of his neck with one of his hands sheepishly.

"A wal..a what?" Hermione stammered, thinking she had heard the boy wrong.

"A walk, through the grounds?" He asked, a little more confidently this time.

Hermione was completely bemused, she had no idea what to say. Strolling the grounds with an ex death eater and her arch nemesis didn't completely dazzle her with joy. But looking up at the boy, and staring into his dead eyes she couldn't help but nod, she'd been part of enough rejection for one day.

So slowly getting up from her sunken posture she walked over to the door and stood next to Draco who towered over her. But just as he gestured for her to exit before him she stopped, "oh hold on, just let me get a cloak," she muttered.

But before she could take a step back towards the girls dormitory Draco had removed his own cloak and had pushed it into Hermione's grasp. She looked up into his eyes which were avoiding her penetrating gaze. His face was expressionless and marked no sign of life or energy.

"Uh thanks," she murmured even quieter than before, and threw the cloak over her and stepped out into the dimly lit corridor.

ooOOoo

It was a cloudless night. Lazers of moonlight hit the grounds, giving the scenery a glow-like shine. The light transformed the once black lake into a silvery basin. There wasn't a howl of wind and as Draco and Hermione walked, the only sound was the crunch of leaves below their feet.

They hadn't said a word to each other since leaving the dormitory. They both just basked in the presence of one another. For Draco this was the longest he had been with someone up close for a very long time. A part of him wanted to reach out and make sure Hermione was okay but he remained cowardly inside his dead shell.

Hermione felt warm, Draco's cloak aside, it was her feelings that felt warm. She felt immensely better from her previous state by the fire. What a little evening stroll could do. Hermione stopped walking and stood in front of the black lack, a few feet from the shore line, which threatened to lick her feet.

Draco stopped also and went to stand next to Hermione, however leaving quite a distance between them.

At that moment, when they both stood at the shore line looking over the silvery lake, they had a mutual understanding for each other. Nothing was said between them, but it was in that moment they both knew, the other understood too.

ooOOoo

"Harry! I need help with this potions essay, Slughorn is going to kill me if I don't do it!" Ron had his quill between his teeth, pieces of parchment, all around him.

"Aren't you that little bit concerned about where Hermione is," growled Harry.

"Of course I am Harry, but if Hermione wants to have one of her girl moments that's not my fault," Ron shot back.

Hermione had still not returned back from her walk with Draco, and as Harry didn't know where she had even disappeared to, he had been unable to write his potions essay out of worry for her.

Harry had even snuck into the kitchens with a very reluctant Ron and had taken a plate of goodies for Hermione who hadn't touched her dinner. But in Hermione's long absence Ron had already downed the food.

"I might go out and look for her," said Harry.

Ron was now chewing on the quill, "do what you like Harry but you haven't even started this essay and it's due tomorrow."

"When has homework ever been the most important thing to you Ron?" Questioned Harry who was getting very annoyed with Ron at this stage.

Just as annoyance was drilling through Harry, the door opened revealing Hermione and...Harry did a double take on the figure standing next to her, "Hermione you're back, I was so worried! And with him?" The last part of this was said as more of a question.

At the mention of someone being with Hermione, Ron's head shot up from his so far poorly attempted potions essay and his eyes went wide when he saw who Hermione was accompanied by.

"MALFOY!" Shouted Ron who had jumped out of his chair in rage. "THE BOY YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR IS MALFOY?"

Hermione was taken aback by this, but then remembering back to when she had told Ron that she also had feelings for someone, she understood. "No Ron, I simply met Malfoy up on the 7th floor and we walked back to the common room together," she lied.

"BLOODY SOME COINCIDENCE!" Ron snapped back.

"If you are going to be an immature fool, i'm going to bed!" Hermione retorted.

"No, Hermione wait.." Harry made his way over to the bushy haired girl, who weirdly enough was still standing next to Malfoy who seemed to be watching this whole thing play out.

Shaking her head she said, "goodnight Harry."

And looking back at Draco, Hermione smiled, "goodnight Draco."

At this, all three of the boys went rigid and wide eyed, watching as Hermione crossed the room and trotted up the stairs to her dormitory.

Draco, figuring he too should take his leave from the situation, strode over to the stairs to the boys dormitory and disappeared.

The two boys left behind stood dumbfounded at what had just occurred. Not only had Hermione said goodnight to Malfoy but she had also used his first name and smiled too, as if they had been friendly chums for the last 7 years.

Harry unrooted himself from where he was standing, went back over to his abandoned parchment and quill and without saying anything, began Slughorn's essay.

Ron's essay lay forgotten as he slumped back in the chair by the fire, going over in his head the events that had just occurred.

Hermione had collapsed behind the door of the girls dormitory and had broken down, her evening, twice in one night had been spoiled by Ron. The inconsiderate moron. He can have the patil girl, both of them in fact, Hermione couldn't care less.

Draco lay sprawled on his bed looking up at the ceiling, he wondered where Blaise had gotten to after dinner, before turning on his side and closing his eyes, waiting for sleep to engulf him. The smallest smile that would have been undetected by the human eye crept on Draco's lips, "goodnight Hermione," he croaked.

ooOOoo

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it is by far my favourite one yet. Let me know what you thought of it by reviewing!**

 **I would just like to thank my first two reviewers;**

 **Ritika loves Dramione & daswhoiam**

 **Your positive reviews were very inspirational and motivating and I thank you very much for taking the time to let me know what you thought.**


	5. The Fateful Bludger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Draco groaned and rolled over in his bed, taking his pillow and stuffing it to his ears. Harry and Ron had been up since six in the morning devising tactics for the upcoming quidditch trials which were evidently that morning, and both made no attempt to keep quiet. A few times he had heard the others in the dormitory throw their pillows at them but to his and everyone else's dismay the pillow throwing had not worked.

After what seemed like an hour of tossing and turning, the boys had still not piped down about the trials, so Draco decided to get up. He threw back the curtains of his four poster and reached for his trunk.

As it was a Saturday, they were not required to wear their billowing black Hogwarts robes, so instead Draco threw on a pair of black trousers and a grey knit jumper which unintentionally matched his eyes and complimented his blonde hair perfectly.

Using a quick spell to make his bed, he then ventured out of the dormitory and down the spiral staircase which coiled down to the eighth year common room. The common room was toasty warm thanks to the steady fire that crackled in the corner.

Just as he made his way over to exit the common room, he heard a small snuffle to his right, over where the fire was burning. Nestled into one of the lumpy arm chairs was a sleeping Hermione.

Draco moved closer to the girl in the chair, examining her petite form. In the fire light her face seemed to glow, her hair, a chestnut brown, lit up in synchronization with the flames that cast bouncing shadows around the whole room. She was breathtakingly beautiful, thought Draco, angling his head to match the slant of hers which was resting on the arm of the chair.

He suddenly went rigid, and straightened back up. He did not just admit that she was beautiful. This was Granger he was looking at, the bookworm who had stolen his academic spotlight for the past 6 years. She was the girl who he once thought of as filth for having a different kind of blood run through her veins. Once.

On the night he witnessed the murder of the greatest headmaster Hogwarts had ever known, bloodlines didn't matter to Draco anymore. On that night, 16 years of being brought up to despise muggle borns, fell from the tower with his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Draco was stirred from this memory when the girl in front of him began awakening. Retreating swiftly, he didn't notice a box of Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks left, most likely by Seamus and Dean, on one of the study tables. And in an attempt to make it to the door without been seen or heard by the witch, he had knocked it to the ground.

Hermione's eyes cracked open and looked around for the culprit who had made the noise, her eyes landed on a pair of grey orbs she was beginning to become all too familiar with.

"Malfoy?"

Draco stood transfixed. His eyes darting from Hermione, to the ceiling, to the floor, and back to Hermione.

"What are you doing?" She asked getting up from the chair and stretching.

"That's none of your business Granger!" Draco sneered back.

And before Hermione could retaliate, Draco strutted over to the door and exited the common room without a look back at the bemused witch.

ooOOoo

"Both of you have to eat if you don't want to fall off your brooms today!" Hermione edged a piece of toast under Harry's nose.

"I'm not hungry Hermione!" Harry said, screwing up his nose and hitting her hand away in protest.

"Harry, I don't understand why you are so nervous, both you and…Ron," Hermione said the last name rather hesitantly, "are two of the best quidditch players, Gryffindor house has ever seen!"

"Hey thanks Hermione!" Ron said chumley back, who had obviously put to the back of his mind the night before.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco stared down at his hands, memories of his encounter with Hermione that morning still haunting him.

"Come on Draco, I think the Slytherin team could really use you, you were Slytherin's captain after all!" Blaise said as he stuffed scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Blaise, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not trialing for the team!" Draco shot back, raising his voice.

"Alright Drakey, just thought it'd be good to take your mind of things."

"Call me that again and i'll slip a lethal potion into your goblet next time you're not looking!" Draco threatened, getting up from his seat at the Slytherin table.

Just as Draco began to leave, Blaise called out, "at least come and support me then!"

Draco could have sworn Blaise added, "Drakey," under his breath. But deciding not to acknowledge this, Draco swept from the great hall, having not eaten one thing.

ooOOoo

After breakfast, those wanting to trial for their house quidditch team, and those wanting to support their friends or simply watch, made their way to the quidditch grounds.

Hermione had practically been forced down to the grounds by both Harry and Ron who had said they needed her support. How she would give support by sitting in the highest stand, her nose buried in a book was beyond her, but Harry and Ron were her best friends and she agreed to be there for them.

So making her way up to the highest seat on the stands, she opened up her bag and pulled out, The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Seven. She may aswell spend this time doing something useful, she thought. Down below, the four houses began the trials.

Every so often Hermione would look up from her book and try and make out the figures below or try guess which one was flying around above her. A few times Harry had flown over to her giving her a thumbs up which made her giggle. She would spot Ron every so often at the other end of the quidditch field competing with a line of sizeable boys for the spot of Gryffindor's keeper. But she would ultimately return to her book.

What seemed like two hours had passed and the four teams were no closer to picking a team than they were when trials had begun. Hermione sighed and was just about to start reading the chapter on non-verbal spells for what seemed like the umpteenth time, when she realised someone had come and sat next to her.

"Ah..What are you doing?" Asked Hermione, who was quite shocked that _he_ had come and sat next to her.

"Well Granger, I figured I could admire the view of Weasley struggling to stay on his broom, far better up here, than down there." Draco Malfoy smirked at Hermione.

So the snarky brat was back, she thought. "Since when did you become so chatty again?" Hermione questioned.

Hermione thought she saw Draco's face harden a little.

Draco, ignoring Hermione's question completely, added, "why don't we make a bet about how long the oaf can last?" Flashing his trademark smirk in her direction again.

"I didn't think it was in your nature to make bets with mudbloods?" Said Hermione, who was clearly getting agitated by Draco's comments towards Ron.

If Draco's face hadn't hardened before, it definitely had now. Draco stared out at the quidditch pitch. Why did she make talking so damn difficult, he thought. But this sudden thought had become clouded.

What happened next could never have been foreseen, not even by Professor Trelawny herself. Shouts filled the pitch, all seemed to be directed at Hermione. Hermione who was looking around completely clueless did not notice a bludger hurtling right for her.

Hermione saw Harry in the distance shooting on his firebolt in her direction, what the hell was going on, had Harry seen the snitch resting above her ear? Why was everyone calling her name?

But in the split seconds that it happened she understood why.

The bludger that had originally been set on Hermione, had smashed right into Draco Malfoy's shoulder as he had forced himself in front of her, shielding her from the impact that was sure to be damaging.

Draco fell in front of her, clutching his shoulder.

Hermione's screams for help filled the entire pitch. Her face full of frightened tears. Broomstick after broomstick darted towards her and Draco, who had now passed out from the immense pain in his right shoulder.

ooOOoo

Five hours later, Draco awoke in the Hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey had given Draco a sleeping draught so she could attend to his shattered shoulder without having him wince in pain. She had managed to repair much of the bone that had been crushed, however she had trouble mending the nerve which had been severely damaged. This meant that it would take a long time for him to have feeling in his right shoulder once again.

Draco had mulled the idea of this over in his head. He had not intended his knight in shining armour rescue to end this way. What if he couldn't wave his wand? It was his wand hand after all. The thought of this frightened him and made him feel nauseous. Madame Pomfrey couldn't predict the recovery time, what if he still had no feeling by the time NEWTs came around? His head was beginning to feel dizzy.

There was a small cough from behind the curtains, and a bushy haired girl popped her head through the hangings.

"Hi," Hermione mumbled nervously, bringing her whole body around from behind the curtains.

"Granger, if I was you I would get your repulsive face out of my sight, I won't be held responsible for what I do to you if you don't," Draco sneered.

"I didn't ask for you to take that bludger for me," she argued back, clearly feeling guilty that he was lying in the bed and not her. "In fact, you were the one who came and sat by me, this is your fault!"

"Maybe if you weren't so oblivious to your surroundings, you could have got yourself out of the way in time!"

"Oh Malfoy, really, you should have just let the bloody thing hit me, that would have saved you a lot of trouble!" Hermione shouted back.

"You're right in saying that, this little incident has caused me a lot of trouble! What if I can't wave my wand? What if this effects my NEWTs?" Hermione could almost hear the fear in his voice.

"Perhaps it's not best to jump to conclusions, and NEWTs are still awhile away! I'm sure your shoulder will be recovered by then!"

Unknowingly Hermione had stepped closer to Draco, something Draco was very much aware of.

"I'll go now, I just came to see you because I wanted to... thank you," Hermione didn't meet Draco's eyes as she said this. "And i'm sorry you got hurt because of me."

Draco's mouth almost fell open, "you don't need to apologize Granger."

"Even so, it is my fault. How long will you be here for," Hermione gestured to the grim surroundings of the hospital wing.

"Well Madame Pomfrey wants to keep me in for a few days to observe the progress of my arm, so i'd say I won't be out of this place until Tuesday."

"Well I can bring you the homework we receive on Monday if you want?"

Draco hesitated, of course he wanted Hermione to bring the homework, hell, he didn't want her to leave, but...No, it was Hermione Granger, the best friend of the oafs Potter and Weasley. "As much as i'd love to have Monday's homework Granger, I think i'll cope if it means I won't have to see you."

"You're such a jerk Malfoy, I hope your arm is as painful as it looks!" And with this Hermione threw back the curtains and stormed out of the hospital wing.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you thought! My goal is to update once a week. I won't let you guys down! Remember to follow, as to be sure you don't miss an update.**

 **Slytherinsheir36**


	6. Cover Your Eyes

**Disclaimer..Characters, world, everything cool: not mine**

 **Lame stuff: That's mine**

ooOOoo

"Hermione!"

Hermione spun around, eyes meeting the two figures who had just run into the vacating arithmancy classroom. Harry and Ron ran towards her, pushing against the crowd of students who were forcing themselves out into the corridor.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Hermione had been halfway through packing up her books when the boys had run in.

"We did it! We both got into the quidditch team Hermione!" Harry and Ron both said in unison.

"Oh...That's well ah...great!" She returned to packing up her text books.

"You don't sound very enthused Hermione! This is a big deal!" Harry nudged Hermione's shoulder causing her to fumble with the books.

"Yeah...Of course, I know, congratulations to the both of you." Hermione looked back at Harry and Ron, a smile plastered on her face.

"Gryffindor is hosting a party tonight to celebrate picking the team, you have to come! It's up at Gryffindor tower." Harry said cheerfully.

The two were breathless which told Hermione they had run all the way here.

"I suppose I could make an appearance, although I do really need to be somewhere so I'll see you both later," smiling at the boys she began to walk out of the classroom but stopped when Ron called out to her.

"Promise us you'll be there Hermione!"

Hermione didn't like to make promises, but even so, she nodded her head. It wasn't like she was going to break it. She heard the boys cheers as she left the classroom and made her way down the shadowy corridor alone.

Her feet took her to one place in particular. The hospital wing.

ooOOoo

Before Hermione opened the door to the hospital wing, she took a deep breath, should she really do this? He definitely didn't deserve it, but then again, it was her fault that he was in here. He told her not to come, yes, but when did she ever listen to Draco Malfoy?

Pushing through the doors Hermione made her way down to a certain bed which was hidden behind a hanging of curtains. Without announcing her arrival Hermione slid back the curtain in a very flamboyant manner but immediately wished she hadn't.

"GRANGER! WHAT THE HELL!"

Hermione dropped her bag which landed with a thud on the stone floor. Her hands shot up to shield her eyes from the person in front of her. Yet no matter how tight she covered them, she would never be able to forget what she had just seen.

Draco Malfoy had been halfway through changing when Hermione had decided to throw back the curtains. He wore nothing but briefs, exposing the rest of himself to Hermione's chestnut brown eyes which had widened in fright.

Hermione felt her face burn. This was now her most embarrassing moment. This topped the embarrassment she felt the night Ron had rejected her. This topped everything. She wanted the earth to just open up and swallow her.

"DID YOU NOT THINK TO KNOCK?"

Hermione mulled this statement over in her mind. Now how on earth could she knock on a curtain? And why was he overreacting like this anyway? I mean, she hardly saw anything, well apart from his broad muscular shoulders that just demanded her attention or his well defined abdomen muscles that were a sight for sore eyes. Hermione was sure that plenty of girls had seen all these parts of his body before, and more, so why was he acting as if he had just lost his innocence?

Hermione was thoroughly embarrased. The brave Gryffindor lion cowered on the spot, tears building up in her eyes.

"IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS, I SWEAR TO GOD…" But Draco immediately ceased after casting a threatening gaze over to the bushy haired girl.

Tears had begun spilling from her eyes, however her hands covering her eyes stayed firmly in place.

"Oh what are you doing, don't cry!" Draco's voice had calmed but still came off as rather harsh. He had managed to successfully pull over a cardigan jumper and pull on some black dress pants. He did this all one handed and in record time.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't..I didn't think..I just wanted to bring you today's homework." Hermione stuttered, "I didn't mean to...to intrude."

Draco examined the small girl in front of him, her bag was sprawled on the ground, parchment and books scattered around it. Never in his life would he ever have thought that he would feel bad for hurting Hermione Granger's feelings, yet here he was feeling terrible. The sun must be rising in the west and setting in the east, because something was very different here. Draco felt the need to do something, to comfort her.

His 17 years of being a Malfoy had taught him nothing of how to comfort someone. His mother was never allowed to show him affection, and as for his dad, well, let's just say his way of showing affection was to threaten and intimidate him.

He took a step forward, he was going to regret this, he knew it. Another step forward, perhaps he should just leave the hospital wing, walk right past her and not look back. One last step and he was standing in front of her. Draco lifted his good arm and reached for her petite hands that were glued over her eyes. He took both her hands in his own and pulled them away from her face.

Hermione hated to think what her face looked like right now, she assumed it was rather puffy and blotchy and her eyes must be glassy and red. But Draco didn't seem to be bothered by how her face looked, in fact he couldn't care less. For this was the first moment in his life where he actually cared for the feelings of someone else, the first moment he tried to take away the pain of another. But why?

After gazing intently at each other for a long moment, Hermione broke the gaze and looked down at Draco's hand which still firmly clasped her own. His hand was smooth and unblemished, unlike any other hand she'd ever held. She'd always wrinkle her nose when she held Ron's hand as it resembled that of sandpaper, lined with calluses.

Finally too breaking his gaze from Hermione's face, Draco followed her eyes down to their hands which he hadn't noticed had become entwined together. Awakening from the moment, Draco went wide eyed and stepped back, letting go of her hand, which pulled Hermione away from her thoughts.

Confusion was written on Hermione's face. Why did he do that?

Breaking the tension Draco flashed her one of his sly smirks, "well it could have been much worse Granger," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione knew exactly what he was referring to, his comment made her stifle a small laugh.

"So how much homework did Professor Vector pile on us then eh?" Draco asked gesturing to Hermione's fallen bag in hope to release the awkwardness between them.

"Oh," Hermione bent over and picked up her bag, "well she wanted us to read a chapter from the text and associate it with the practice we have been doing in class. She also wanted us to map out the symbols from the text in chronological order and determine the properties of each symbol."

"And anything from Professor Slughorn?"

"We must read the chapter on the Volubilis Potion, and summarise it by writing a 14 inch essay."

"Summarise! That's not summarising, that's practically rewriting!" Draco ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, he knew he would have a long night ahead of him.

"Did we get anything else?" He asked.

"Well we have a pop quiz in charms tomorrow, but other than that no…" her voice trailed off.

"Well then, looks like we have a busy night ahead of us."

"Yeah, so I guess I'll leave you to it." Hermione who had been transfixed to the spot made an attempt to uproot and walk away, but was unexpectedly stopped by the same beautiful hand that a moment ago was coiled around her own.

Draco gently caught hold of Hermione's wrist which caused her to stop dead in her tracks. The colour that had only just begun returning to her face was drained once more. Her heart beat quickened and loud thumps played an erratic beat in her ears. Who would have known that Draco Malfoy would have such an effect on her.

"Listen, I'm sorry about walking in on you like that, and I promise I won't say a word." Hermione had obviously assumed Draco would throw a threat at her or make her swear her silence.

"Granger...I don't care about that. I wanted to know if you'd like to go to the library to do the homework...with me?"

Hermione's jaw was close to hitting the floor. "And why would you want to go to the library with someone like me?"

Draco scrunched his face up, "why are you being difficult?"

"Why am I being difficult? Well what about you? Draco Malfoy does not just ask Hermione Granger to join him in the library, i've already given you the homework, what else do you want from me?"

"Forget it!" Draco roughly jerked Hermione's hand from his grip and pushed past her, exiting the dimly lit hospital wing and slamming the door out of frustration.

"What in Merlin was all that racket about?" Madame Pomphrey ducked her head out of her office.

"Believe me Madame Pomphrey, I have no idea." Hermione completely mesmerized about what had just occurred, swung her bag over he shoulder and exited the hospital wing.

ooOOoo

"Herminny..ppass another drink."

"Ronald I think you have definitely had one too many drinks if you ask me." Hermione snapped, snatching away a drink that was currently being passed to him from a chuckling Seamus.

"Now don't be so...daft, i'm fine," Ron slurred.

"Right well this has been fun but I will be going now, I have a wad of homework that needs to be done by tomorrow, and as much as i'd love to stay and waiter for you and watch all my other friends laugh at nothing in particular, I really have to be going." Hermione said.

"Well o' course, by all means don't let us stop you." Harry had made his way over, drunkenly stumbling into the furniture.

"You all should probably spend the night here, I doubt you are fit to wander the halls in search for our common room," Hermione stood up, shaking off a flushed Seamus who had had his shoulder draped around her neck for the last half hour.

"Right you are my little princess," Seamus winked.

Moving over to Ginny who was passed out in an arm chair from what looked like too much of Seamus' Irish vodka, she pulled a blanket over her. Looking around the room, she made sure everything else was as good as it could be and then left, making her way back to the eighth years common room which she knew would only be occupied by a few.

ooOOoo

As Hermione suspected, the eighth year common room was dead. Those who were not at the Gryffindor celebration party were either in their own house dormitory celebrating their house quidditch team or asleep in bed. This meant the whole common room was hers, well it was all hers until a certain blonde strode through the door.

"I see you've done all your homework," Hermione said gesturing to the books in Draco's hands.

"I see you haven't," Draco returned, indicating to the pile in front of her on the table.

"Well I've only returned from the party," Hermione threw back defensively.

"Party? What Party?"

"Oh did Slytherin not have one? I was under the assumption each house was having a party to celebrate the selection of their quidditch teams."

"Oh yeah that," Draco muttered, taking his hand and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Blaise had told him about it earlier that day. If you asked him a year ago if he would like to party, he wouldn't have declined, but not much about his new self really found parties all that riveting.

"So you didn't go?" Hermione brought him out of his thoughts.

"Nah, parties aren't really my thing."

Hermione snorted. But seeing Draco's skeptical face she added, "sorry, it's just, the Draco Malfoy we have all grown up with.."

"I'm not the Draco Malfoy you've grown up with! Not anymore!" Draco snapped back.

With this Draco attempted to dash from the common room but a small voice that had come from the girl he had just shouted at stopped him.

"Then who are you?"

Draco turned his head to face her, her eyes were reflecting the dancing flames from the fire. She stared at him intensly, studying every feature, searching him for something, anything.

The night ended with Draco's reply.

"You won't give me the chance to show you."

ooOOoo

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Could a rose finally be blooming?**

 **Please let me know what you thought by reviewing, your reviews are so important to me!**

 **Slytherinsheir36**


	7. To Party or not to Party

**I apologize greatly for the long update. Life has been keeping me very busy. I've only just returned home from a family holiday and have been out and about with friends. However, I assure you I am back, with my fingers glued to the keys.**

 **Disclaimer: I most certainly did not come up with Harry Potter and I take no credit for the wonderful world.**

ooOOoo

 _Attention Students:_

 _A Halloween party will be held this Saturday, October 31st in the Great Hall._

 _The party is open to the 7th and 8th years only._

 _No alcoholic beverages are prohibited._

 _Signed, Headmistress Prof. McGonagall._

Ginny's squeals could have no doubt been heard throughout the whole castle. She ran as fast as her slender legs could carry her, crashing into confused onlookers as she went. She even toppled over the small charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, after he made an attempt to put out the flame that was running nonchalantly through the corridors.

Ginny Weasley loved parties.

"HARRY! HERMIONE! RON!"

Ginny burst into the great hall, yelling at the trio who were conversing casually with each other. However Ginny's little scene not only grabbed the attention of her friends, but also the hundreds of other students who had just sat down for dinner.

Ginny went scarlett. "Oh, just go back to your meals," Ginny said, making a gesture with her hands for the eyes in the hall to return to their plates.

She trotted down the table, sinking into the chair next to Hermione. But she immediately perked up and continued her excitement.

"Ahh, Gin, you haven't been canoodling with anyone have you? Seamus?" Ron questioned, frowning at his over excited sister.

"Hey! The only canoodling she will be doing is with me!" Harry shot at Ron who held up his hands in defence.

"Ginny, what happened?" Hermione cut across the boys who had started the, 'your my best friend dating my sister,' argument.

Ginny made a sort of squeal in the back of her throat, before screaming out the details of the upcoming Halloween party.

"You're this excited over a party?" Hermione said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Hermione had never been a fan of parties, hated them in fact. The dancing, dressing up, and socializing really didn't appeal to her, but she knew a party to her ginger-haired friend was a big event.

"This is not just any party Hermione, all of the 7th and 8th year students will be there! The great hall will be packed!" Ginny hardly took a breath, "we can use this weekends Hogsmeade trip to find the perfect outfit!"

Hermione inwardly groaned.

ooOOoo

It seemed that Ginny was not the only one looking forward to the upcoming party. The details of the party had spread like wildfire through the corridors of Hogwarts, hitting a particular blonde square in the eyes.

"This will be perfect mate!" Blaise slapped Draco on the back.

Draco felt his head nod, however, on the inside he had already begun thinking of excuses to get out of the darn thing.

"I say we match our outfits, what's scary and would make others tremble?" Blaise asked excitedly.

By this time the pair had walked into the great hall, greeted by the smells of a roast dinner.

"We don't exactly have to dress up Blaise...we are already scary and make people tremble…" Draco said through gritted teeth, his eyes flickering over to a certain bushy haired girl who was being attacked by a thrilled Ginny Weasley.

Blaise chose to ignore this comment and continued, "What about pirates...or werewolves...no i've got it… vampires!"

"Hey...I've got it...why don't we just go as lord voldemort, he was a bit of a scary bloke!" Draco scoffed.

"You know what Draco, just forget it!" Blaise snapped back, turning away from him and staring down at his plate.

Draco bit his lip. He had gone too far. He wanted to apologize, but when was it ever in Draco's nature to apologize?

Something made him look up, a feeling, an urge. His gaze fell on the bushy haired girl for the second time that night. Yet this time, she was staring right back. Her glossy brown eyes, full of warmth stared directly into his cold grey ones. And as quickly as the moment had come, it was gone with a nudge on the shoulder from the redhead sitting next to her, and her attention was averted back to her friends.

ooOOoo

Hermione could feel winter coming, feel the icy chill that was on the horizon. In a couple months, Hogwarts, her home, would be covered by a blanket of snow.

It was officially one week until the big halloween party. This set the stress level very high for a party crazed witch.

"'Mione how about this?" Ginny Weasley stood in front of a floor length vintage mirror trying on what seemed like the millionth costume.

Hermione strode over to the mirror and gazed at the reflection of the girl who stared back. Ginny's outfit this time resembled that of a princess, but not the turquoise princess from before, a pink princess.

"Yeah looks great…" Hermione yawned.

"Ugh...no, it doesn't hug my figure very well does it, there's gotta be something else around." Ginny began, sliding back into the changing room.

"There's gotta be something else around," Hermione muttered sarcastically which seemed to have gone unnoticed to the redhead.

"Any luck finding anything for you?" Ginny called from behind the curtain which hid her away from prying eyes.

"Nope nothing, I was thinking Gin, perhaps this party isn't for me, I mean, I hate all that dressing up, I just…"

"Don't think you can wriggle out of this one Hermione Jean Granger, you will be attending this party, now be the perfect little angel and hand me that sailors outfit over there," Ginny's hand popped out of the fitting room, wriggling around waiting for the outfit.

Hermione got up and handed Ginny the very exposing sailors costume and then went back to her original place in the corner, but as she sat back down, her hand collided with one of the costumes on a nearby rack which caused it to pull free from its coat hanger.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, eyes fixed on the white costume which had fallen at her feet. A smirk began playing on her lips. Well Ginny, if a perfect angel is what you wanted, then a perfect angel you were going to get.

ooOOoo

"You two honestly!" Harry said restlessly, "we've been waiting here for ages, I thought we were meeting here at five?"

"We tried on the whole shop Harry what do you expect?" Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Yes but we have the most perfect outfits!" Ginny practically squealed.

"Give us a look then," Ron said, attempting to peek into Hermione's shopping bag.

"You'll just have to wait until Halloween to see them," Hermione said, tugging away the bag from Ron's grip.

"How about you two then? Did you find your outfits?" Ginny asked.

"O' course we did! And we didn't even take five hours to choose it!" Ron said, pulling his arms around his head and sitting back in his chair, like he deserved some sort of award. Hermione scowled.

"I can't wait until Saturday, did you know, Seamus is going to try sneak in some of his irish liquor!" Ginny practically squaled again.

This time Hermione was the one to spill her beverage, "what! He can't! You heard what Professor McGonagall said, alcohol is prohibited!"

"Oh come on Hermione, the teachers aren't even going to be at the party so how on earth will they ever find out," Ginny winked at the frazzled brunette.

"Yeah lighten up a bit Hermione, it'll be a good night!" Ron clapped her on the shoulder, which made her wince. She hated his touch now.

"It'll be a good night until something goes wrong!" Hermione growled back, wriggling free from Ron's hold of her.

"It's a Halloween party Hermione, nothing bad will happen!" Harry grinned.

"As long as no one sets a troll into the great hall or we start hearing bodiless voices, i'm sure nothing bad will happen." Hermione snapped, throwing her jacket over her shoulders and exiting the busy pub.

ooOOoo

"I decided i'm not coming to the party."

Draco stood, towering over Blaise who was seated on one of the sofas by their common room fire.

"Whatever," Blaise mumbled back.

"How long are you going to stay mad at me for?" Draco asked.

"How long are you going to stay an ass for?" Blaise smirked, eyes set on the flames.

"Whatever," Draco said, before retreating out of the common room.

ooOOoo

Draco wandered about the castle, heading nowhere in particular. But if he was lucky, he thought, he might just wander into a bushy haired bookworm, who always seemed to be able to drastically change his shitty moods.

Draco leant up against a window and looked over the grounds, the sky was darkening, "Oh but of course, she will be out with the boy who bloody lived and his pitiful sidekick," he muttered under his breath.

"Who will be out with the boy who bloody lived and his pitiful sidekick?"

"Fuck," Draco went limp, yep that'd be right, of course she'd turn up at exactly the wrong time.

He slowly turned to face her. He imagined her fuming red face, the tap of her foot when she got angry and defensive. Yet when he turned around, a different sight was before him. She was smiling.

Hermione raised her eyebrow in a cheeky manner, "well?"

"The redhead, i'm looking for the redhead, " Draco stammered, panicked by the whole situation.

"And what would Draco Malfoy want with Ginny Weasley?" Hermione continued to press, her smile widening.

"She's well ah...the party fanatic right? I needed her advice for the party...I'm lost for an outfit."

That did it, Hermione burst into laughter.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" Yet Draco could no longer contain his own laughter.

Their hysterics filled the whole corridor. If anyone were to walk around the corner they would no doubt die of shock. Not only were a Slytherin and a Gryffindor in fits of laughter but that Slytherin and Gryffindor happened to be Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

"Well.." Hermione gasped for air, "I can't wait to see what you come as then."

"Wait no, i'm not...I mean I wasn't planning on...are you going to be there?" Draco questioned, he just hoped she didn't hear the desperation in his voice.

"Well I have an outfit," Hermione gestured to bag in her hand, "And I have Ginny Weasley as a best friend so i'm pretty much inclined to go," she sighed.

"Your outfit, what is it?" Draco began reaching for the bag.

"No! It's a surprise, I suppose you will just have to wait to see it!" Hermione pulled the bag behind her back.

"Granger, my patience always seems to wear rather thin when i'm around you," he made a reach for the bag once again.

"Not happening!" Hermione began to step back, until she felt herself hit the brick wall behind her.

Draco stepped forward, smirking. She was backed up against a wall with no way of running. She had a playful tease in her eyes, and was grinning like a hyena.

Draco had moved so close to her that they were a mere few inches apart. Hermione's shopping bag was pressed between the wall and the small of her back. Draco would have to reach behind her to snatch away the bag.

And he attempted to do just that.

But just as he placed his hands on Hermione's petite form, a monstrous roar came from the end of the corridor, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU DEVIL!"

ooOOoo

 **So I left you all on a bit of a cliffhanger! I have big plans for the upcoming chapter don't you worry, but in the mean time, let me know what you thought of this one by reviewing! Thanks heaps to the ones who regularly review, it puts a very big smile on my face!**

 **Slytherinsheir36**


	8. Dancing with the Devil

**I was so excited to write this chapter and am so equally excited to post it!**

 **Disclaimer: How long before I can stop writing these? It's quite obvious I don't own Harry Potter.**

ooOOoo

It all happened so quickly. Hermione had been giggling, teasing him with her toothy grin and wide gorgeous eyes. Then the next, she had been screaming. The pain coursing through her veins was almost unbearable. She never thought it was humanly possible to feel another human beings suffering, yet here she was, yelling with everything she had to make it stop.

The boy she had been teasing not a moment ago, was pinned to the stone floor by a fuming Ron Weasley who threw punch after punch at him.

Hermione was no longer aware of her surroundings, she fell to the floor, thumping against the stone, grazing her legs. The prettily decorated bag she had been holding was left abandoned. She thought she could hear the voices of others, yet none were clear enough for her to make out who they belonged to. In that moment all she heard was her heartbeat, which played a slow march, everything was in slow motion.

Then she came back to her senses.

"RON STOP DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Hermione jumped to her feet, pleading, hoping her friend would stop.

Hermione was suddenly jerked backwards, Ginny had grabbed the back of Hermione's jacket, pulling her away from the bloody mess. Harry was there too, now between Hermione and the fight. She kept been pulled back, moving further and further away.

No, Hermione thought, she needed to help him.

Hermione yanked herself from Ginny's grip and ran back to the pair on the floor. She could no longer see anything, her vision was blurred by a downpour of tears. Her hearing however was perfectly in tact, she could hear his heavy breathing, his groans of agony.

"RON PLEASE!"

Hermione tried to reach out for Ron, to hold him back, but then, ' _whack_.'

Hermione had reached for Ron's elbow, to hold him back from throwing another punch, but instead Ron had accidently elbowed Hermione in the jaw, sending her flying back.

Time completely stopped.

Hermione reached for her face, it burnt. All eyes were on her. Nobody moved.

"Hermione," Draco croaked.

Hermione dropped her eyes to the boy who was beaten and bruised. He lay there motionless, looking up at her, his eyes pleading for her not to be hurt.

"Hermione," this time another voice pleaded for her attention, Ron.

Ron slowly moved off Draco and crouched down in front of her. "Hermione I didn't mean to," his hand reached for her face, "i'm so sorry.."

Hermione slapped his hand away, "don't touch me!"

"Please let me take a look…"

"Leave me alone!" Hermione shouted, "all of you...leave!"

Ron stood up, one hand scratching the back of his neck. And then he ran. Like a coward, he just ran.

"Hermione," Harry spoke this time, "let's go."

"YOU WANT ME TO JUST LEAVE HIM LIKE THIS HARRY POTTER?" Hermione yelled, pointing at the boy who was covered in his own blood. "JUST LEAVE!"

Ginny who had stood frozen to the spot, grabbed Harry's arm and nudged him to follow her. He reluctantly did, knowing too well to obey Hermione's wishes.

The corridor was still. Hermione grabbed out her wand and slid over to where Draco's body lay. She began with his face, healing the lashes and bruises, setting his bones back in place and cleaning off dried blood which was glued to the side of his face and set in his hair. Spell by spell his face returned to his old pristine state.

After what seemed like an hour of watching Hermione heal him, Draco brought his hand up to touch her cheek which had deepened in purple from Ron's hit. He held his hand to the side of her face, his thumb delicately stroking the bruise. Tears filled her eyes.

"Why did you not defend yourself?" Hermione whispered, her voice cracking.

Draco dropped his gaze and turned to stare at the window on the other side of the corridor, which revealed only darkness. It would have to be around dinner, that would surely explain why no teachers or other students walked in on the fight.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said raising her voice.

"Draco…" he breathed heavily, wincing from injuries to his torso, "my name is Draco."

"All right, okay, but why did you not defend yourself?"

Draco sighed, looking back into her eyes, "because all those years my father beat and tortured me, I learnt to take it."

"That's a terrible excuse," Hermione mumbled, the tears finally leaving her eyes.

From that moment on Draco Malfoy was no longer her enemy.

ooOOoo

One day until the Halloween party and Hermione had still not talked to Ron, Harry or even Ginny, she hadn't even talked to Draco since Saturday's events. She'd hardly talked to anyone.

Hermione knew she would have to start opening up to her friends sooner or later, she'd lose them otherwise, and that's definitely not what she wanted. So on the eve of the Halloween party she decided to finally put what happened behind her, or at least try. She won't easily forget Draco's sodden beaten body anytime soon.

Hermione entered the great hall and looked down the Gryffindor table, her eyes landing on her her friends. For the first time that week, she had gone to sit with them.

"Hi," she greeted them, making sure to not directly look them in the eye.

"Hermione! Hi!" Hermione could always count on Ginny to keep things normal and cheery, she loved her friend for that.

"We were just discussing the party tomorrow, did you ah...still want to get ready with me tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Oh of course Gin! Who else would I get to do my hair and makeup!" This seemed to catch all three of them off guard, but nonetheless, Ginny beamed.

"Hermione, I'm...I'm really sorry about...I'm such an idiot." Ron had spoken up, Hermione was wondering when he would.

"Listen Ron, what you did without question was horrible, but i've thought about it and I know you were only trying to protect me. But Ron, you can't protect me anymore, you're not my boyfriend, you don't have that right. I know you think of me as your sister, but I can take care of myself." Hermione smiled weakly.

"See it from my point of view Hermione, I see you backed up against a wall with no way of escaping and he, that thing, had his hands all over you!" Ron said stubbornly back.

"I know Ron but I wasn't in distress, and he's not a thing, he's a person!"

"Wait...are you saying you wanted his hands all over you?" Ron's face began redning.

"Oh look pudding!" Ginny squealed happily, hoping to drop the subject.

It worked, Hermione looked at Ginny and dug into a piece of pumpkin pie. However Ron, looked as if he was a wine bottle ready to explode.

ooOOoo

It was Saturday morning, the morning of the Halloween party and Ginny insisted that her and Hermione have a day of pampering and relaxation before letting loose that night.

"You know Hermione, i'm glad we are talking again and well, ah..I need to tell you something, a secret!" Ginny was placing two cucumbers to her eyes.

"Oh my god Gin what? Tell me!" Hermione felt like such a girl, but it was nice.

"Well I was thinking tonight at the party, I was going to well, ask Harry if he wanted to take our relationship further.."

"Further as in…?" Hermione asked completely dazed.

"Oh my god Hermione, i'm going to ask Harry James Potter to have sex with me!"

"Oh goodness, well lovely, great, yep well that's definitely a step forward in your relationship."

Hermione and Ginny burst into laughter, and they didn't stop for a very long time.

ooOOoo

"You look good," Draco said looking over at Blaise who was dressed in his costume. Blaise was going as a vampire, fangs and all.

"You don't," As much as Hermione had healed him, he still had a few bruises and cuts that were only just starting to heal, one above his eyebrow and a cut on his lip.

"Well have fun," Draco said sarcastically, exaggerating the fun part.

"You know what your problem is?" Draco was taken aback, "you're not moving on from the whole thing! Your mind is still in the past, you're still a victim, you're still suffering at Voldemort's hands. News flash Draco, he's gone, he's dead. You can stop being afraid!"

"I'm not afraid!" Draco threw back defensively, knowing too well, that he was still drop dead scared.

"Then why do you not talk around others! Why am I always fighting your battles!"

"I do talk around others!" Draco couldn't believe it, who did this guy think he was, he did talk to people, he talked to him, Hermione, and even that first year who had asked for directions last Monday. He talked to people.

"You don't think I know you've been hanging out with little miss perfect, brains of the golden trio, you don't think I know how you feel about her?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about Blaise, I've rarely socialised with the girl."

"Then why exactly did her friends almost kill you the other day huh? You told me yourself that they saw you with her!"

"I happened to be standing by her at the wrong time, that's all!"

"Naw forget it Draco, i'm going to be late." And with this Blaise swooped from the common room.

Blaise's speech had somewhat unsettled Draco. It hit him where it hurt the most, his past. Something he wasn't able to change. Something he would have to remember everyday for the rest of his life. He would never know happiness, not when his past was two steps behind him.

Something bubbled up within him, he wanted to prove to Blaise that he hadn't turned into some antisocial freak… And he was still rather intrigued about what outfit was in Hermione's bag, he did take a beating for it after all.

Draco made up his mind, he was going to go. And he was even going to dress up, he was going to dress as his past, as a devil.

With a quick transfiguration spell he had a red mask that covered his whole face, flaming red robes and horns that stood atop of his blonde hair.

He made his way down to the great hall.

ooOOoo

The Great Hall was astounding. The four house tables had been moved to the sides of the room, supporting endless amounts of Halloween treats. Professor Mcgonagall had enchanted bats to fly around the enchanted ceiling, which reflected that of the night sky outside. Music blasted through the hall. Walking Skeletons strolled around pouring students drinks. It was a sight to behold.

Draco assumed he was the last person to arrive as he had turned up rather late. He looked spectacular in his robes of red and as he entered the great hall, many girls stopped and stared, mouths agape.

It didn't take long for him to find Blaise, he just had to follow the long line of swooning girls. Then bingo, he had found Blaise.

"You came then," Blaise questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Well I wasn't about to let you be the hottest bachelor of the night now was I," Draco said, his malfoy smirk plastered on his face.

As he said this, the door to the great hall opened. Every head in the hall stopped and stared at the final late comers of the evening. Wolf whistles instantly erupted from the boys, while exasperated sighs were heard from the girls. Two girls stood at the doors, one wished more than anything she could sneak into the shadows while the other grinned and beamed at her entourage.

"And this is why you arrive half an hour late," Ginny said under her breath which made Hermione wobble at the knees.

Draco spun around, attempting to look over the hundreds of heads in the hall. Then he saw her.

She was an angel.

She wore a white knee length dress that hugged her figure and showed her curves off perfectly. White feathery wings clung to her back. A charmed halo floated a few inches above her head. And her hair...Well her hair was no longer a wild mane but elegant curls that hung from her head. Everything about this girl, was breathtakingly beautiful. From the top of the halo, right down to the heel of her luminous glass shoes. She was an angel.

Ginny had come as a fairy, a very flirty fairy. Her lavender dress finished close to the top of her thighs, and started rather low on her chest. It was strapless. She had purple fairy wings to match and purple ankle breaking heels. Yet no matter how many times Ginny winked or swayed her hips, the girl standing next to her stole the show.

Draco was completely and utterly mesmerized.

The girls were then swallowed up by the crowd. Draco felt a nudge on his shoulder, "how are those feelings Drakey?"

"Shove off Blaise," he said, pushing the boy away and immersing himself in the crowd.

ooOOoo

"Wow look at you two," Harry's voice called from behind the crowd.

The two girls pushed their way through the bodies of people to find the voice that had called out. They spotted Ron first, he wasn't exactly hard to miss afterall. He had transfigured his cloak into a pumpkin, he was a walking pumpkin.

It was a very clever idea, thought Hermione.

"I love your outfit Ron, it's very clever!" Hermione beamed at the orange covered boy.

"You look fantastic Hermione," Ron's mouth fell open slightly at the realisation that it really was Hermione Granger standing before him.

"Hey! I'm here too!" Ginny piped up, gesturing to her short dress.

"Yes, looking absolutely gorgeous as always!"

Ginny jumped halfway to the enchanted ceiling. "Oh my god Harry, don't scare me like that!"

"Your invisibility cloak!" Hermione chuckled, "How original!"

"Well hey, I thought I would have everyone trembling in fear under my cloak compared to being dressed as pumpkin!" Harry said, popping his head of the cloak to wink at Ron.

"Why you.." Ron began.

"The dancing, the dancing is starting!" Ginny , "let's go Harry!" And with that Ginny pulled Harry out on to the dance floor, his cloak wrapped around his shoulders, and his head poking out.

"Partner dancing! You have to be kidding me!" Hermione muttered sourly under her breath.

"Want to dance?" Ron asked with hopeful eyes.

Hermione hesitated but politely nodded her head and held out her hand. Ron took it and dragged her out to the dance floor.

Draco had been asked to dance by a Slytherin girl, one of Parkinson's old friends. His Malfoy mannerism obliged and he strode the young woman out to the dance floor, on the lookout for a pair of white feathery wings.

Everyone in the hall was on their feet. The song began and the dancing started.

Hermione tried her very best to move with grace, however, dancing with Ron didn't make it an easy task. He clumsily pulled her along, completely out of step, it was as if he possessed two left feet and absolutely no coordination. Hermione was shamefully thankful for the upcoming partner change. She let Ron kiss her hand, which he smooched sloppily then he went off and danced with one of the Patil twins.

A small cough came from behind her, Hermione spun around, her wings hitting a couple who were dancing next to her.

"Oh Seamus! Wow look at you, a musketeer, am I right?" Hermione stifled a smile to try and hide her sudden disappointment. Had she expected it to be _him_?

"That's right...my little angel," Seamus said winking, "I'm one of three, Neville and Dean are my other sneaky bandits!" Seamus toppled over, he had obviously already refreshed himself with his Irish liquor.

"How about a dance...what do you say babe?" Seamus chuckled and leaned forward, the smell of alcohol seeping from his mouth.

"Maybe another time Seamus, I actually need some air." Hermione's smile was growing weaker and weaker.

"Well let me escort the beautiful girl from the hall, eh...we can have some alone time what do you say?" Seamus gripped on to Hermione's elbow, and began to drunkenly pull her from the hall.

"No stop! I...I," Hermione stuttered but no words came out, she needed to escape this Irish madman but his grip was too tight.

They were almost at the door and Hermione began to panic. "You know I think I might go dance with Harry!"

"Nonsense, I won't hear of anyone else sweeping you off your feet!"

Hermione dug her heels into the ground, pulling back on Seamus' grip, "Seamus, would you please let go of my arm?"

"What's got your knickers in a…" Seamus began but abruptly ceased when his hand was roughly ripped from Hermione's grip. Draco Malfoy stood in his devil's costume towering over the pair.

"Sorry to bother you Finnigan, but Professor McGonagall requests Granger's presence in her office. If you would excuse us." Then without a backwards glance at Seamus, Draco had pulled Hermione from the great hall.

"Malfoy what are you doing? Stop!" Hermione trotted along behind Draco who was hastily walking towards the doors to the grand entrance. "Stop! I am not just some ragdoll people can pull behind them!"

"Some what?" Was all that came from Draco.

"It's a muggle doll, now let me go!"

Draco spun around to face the girl, removing his devil's mask and tossing it to the ground, "FORGIVE ME GRANGER BUT I WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION YOU NEEDED SAVING!" Draco shouted.

"SAVING! SAVING! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYONE ELSE TO DRAG ME AWAY FROM MY PROBLEMS!" She snapped.

"WELL YOU WEREN'T DOING A VERY GOOD JOB OF TAKING CARE OF YOURSELF IN THERE!" Draco shot back, red faced.

"WELL A MINUTE LONGER AND I WOULD HAVE TOLD SEAMUS TO SOD OFF..!"

Then it happened.

Without thinking Draco grabbed the young witch's face with both hands and pressed his lips to hers.

It happened.

Hermione, completely and utterly shocked that her lips were locked with none other than Draco Malfoy's, pulled her hands up to his chest to push him away. But her hands never pushed.

Draco's hands, moved to her hair, tangling his finger tips in her chestnut curls, each of his thumbs positioned above her ears.

The kiss intensified.

The pair were lost. They forget where they were and how long they had been there. All that mattered in that moment was each other.

Draco broke away ever so slightly, putting an inch between her lips and his own. He stared into her eyes, those innocent brown eyes.

"Would an angel care to dance with a devil?" He whispered.

ooOOoo

 **Ahhh I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it is the longest one yet! IT HAPPENED! THE ROSE HAS FINALLY BLOOMED! You have no idea how long i've been waiting for this. Please Please Please tell me your thoughts!**

 **Slytherinsheir36**


End file.
